beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
All In
All In is the third episode of Beauty and the Beast. Summary CAT AND TESS INVESTIGATE THE VEHICULAR HOMICIDE OF AN IMMIGRATION JUDGE – Iris (Lara Jean Chorostecki), a Bosnian immigrant, is arrested on the suspicion of killing a judge for deporting her brother. Vincent (Jay Ryan) insists that Iris is innocent, so trusting his instincts, Cat (Kristin Kreuk) works behind-the-scenes to uncover the truth. When Cat’s actions disrupt the investigation, Joe (Brian White) places her on leave. Nevertheless, she continues on her own to discover that Iris is hiding a family secret, and needs Vincent’s help. JT (Austin Basis) is concerned that Vincent risks exposure to Murifield by helping Cat, leading Cat to work out a way to communicate with Vincent without seeking him out. Episode Recap The episode begins with a law clerk witnessing a judge get hit and reversed over by a car in a car parking building. Cat is out for a run around JT’s university campus and meets up with him. She’s worried about Vincent and has no way to contact him so leaves a note with JT to give him asking “how are you”. She goes to investigate the hit-and-run of Judge Brian Hanson, an immigration judge. The law clerk manages to get the plates of the car which hit him and it’s registered to a woman named Iris. They head to her place and find blood on the car when Iris comes out. They chase and capture her. She cries that she has a Green Card but when they inform her she’s under arrest for the murder of Judge Hanson, she does not know anything about it. Back at the precinct, they discover she is a Bosnian refugee, but Cat believes that because she has a Green Card, she has no apparent motive for wanting to hurt an immigration judge. Tess believes she’s guilty but Cat thinks she’s being framed. When Cat asks Iris if she has any witnesses to give her an alibi, she refuses to answer. She heads back to her apartment, and hears someone inside. Calling out for Heather who doesn’t answer, she pulls out her gun and slowly moves through her apartment. She finds a note on a chair from Vincent, with the message “she didn’t do it”. At the warehouse, Vincent is working out while JT complains about being a carrier pigeon for him and Cat. Vincent stops and senses that she’s arrived at the warehouse. He tells her that he saw Iris at walking home at the time of the hit and run. He witnessed Cat arrest Iris and thought he should let her know of her innocence. Cat works out that Vincent has been following her and he admits to keeping an eye on her after she was attacked in Proceed with Caution. Cat despairs when she realizes that the only witness she has to Iris’ innocence is Vincent and he can’t come forward to verify. At the lab, Evan is cleaning for an inspection from the Medical Examiner’s Association. Cat comes looking for any DNA results or evidence which proves Iris’ innocence. She sees a parking receipt found on Judge Hanson which belongs to the club which Iris worked at. The inspector then turns up, forcing them to leave. Cat heads to the club where she questions a bartender named Sam and the owner Dane to ask if they knew Judge Hanson. They’re surprised to find out he has been murdered. Dane tells Cat that the judge was dating Iris but that they were arguing due to the fact Iris got a Green Card and her brother didn’t. Cat heads to Iris’ apartment to search for clues. Tess calls and is frustrated at the fact Cat believes she’s innocent. As she searches the closet, she hears coughing and finds a secret door which leads down to a basement. There, Cat discovers that Iris has been hiding her two sisters who are in the United States illegally. The youngest one is sick and urgently needs medical attention but cannot see a doctor at the risk of being deported. She heads to warehouse to look for Vincent and implores him to come with her to treat the youngest one. He is reluctant to do it but she begs him. He goes to see the girls with Cat where he diagnosis the youngest sister and rings JT so that he can steal medical supplies from the university for her. Cat heads back to the precinct where Evan tells her that Iris confessed to killing the Judge. She only did it because her sisters are her only witnesses and cannot come forward to verify her alibi or they’ll be sent back to Bosnia where they’ll be killed. Iris says she never slept with the judge and reveals she was seeing Dane. He accused her of sleeping with the judge and became jealous. Joe is angry at Cat as she has compromised the confession due to her investigating when the case isn’t hers. He suspends Cat and forces her to hand over her badge and gun. He demotes Tess to desk duty for a month as she was aware of what Cat was doing, leaving her furious at Cat. Outside the station, Vincent grabs Cat and pulls her into an alley. He tells her the girls saw a man with a knife in his arm break into the apartment and take Iris’ car keys. Being suspended means that she can’t officially investigate to find the keys but decides to head to Dane’s club to try and find them. While snooping around Dane’s office, he comes in and catches her in the act. She tells him she knows that he is Iris’ ex-boyfriend and tells him that she has two eyewitnesses who saw a man steal Iris’ car keys and accuses him. He kicks her out of his club and calls someone, angry at having to cover for them. Vincent is watching and listening. When Dane goes to smoke on the roof, Vincent beats him up and demands to know who was on the phone. Cat, heading back to her car, hears the commotion and heads up to check. Vincent chokes him too hard and he passes out. Cat gets angry not only at the fact Vincent attacked him but at how one-sided their friendship seems to be. She can’t call him or see him but he can show up wherever she is and has a burner phone which only JT can contact him on. While they’re arguing, Cat sees photos from nights at the club and sees Sam the bartender with a knife tattoo on his arm, figuring out that he was the man who broke into Iris’ apartment. She thanks Vincent for helping the girls but tells him she’ll take care of the case alone from now on. Once she leaves, Vincent hears Dane’s phone go off. It is from a blocked number saying they are “cleaning things up” so Vincent responds, asking where they are. Cat goes and apologizes to Tess and tells her about Iris’ innocence and her sisters being there illegally, hence why she confessed. She also tells her that Sam the bartender is a Coyote. (Someone who helps smuggle illegal immigrants into the United States) He had been charged in 2009 with smuggling immigrants from Eastern Europe and that the presiding judge was Hanson. She speculates that Sam saw Iris getting close to the judge and panicked thinking she was selling him out for favourable treatment. He then took her car and used it to kill the judge in order to silence them both. Tess gets a call and discovers that Sam’s phone has been traced to Iris’ apartment. They guess he’s going after the girls. Sam is seen sneaking into Iris’ apartment with a gun but someone is watching him through a grate at the bottom of the wall. He goes down to the basement where he is ambushed by Vincent and tied to a chair with duct tape and blindfolded with a pillowcase. Meanwhile, Cat and her colleagues are downstairs about to raid the apartment. Vincent calls her to tell her he caught Sam and that he’s at Iris’. She tells him they’re there and that he needs to get out. As they raid the apartment, Vincent begins to panic which causes him to beast out. She manages to convince the other officers to leave while she heads down to the basement. She sees Sam breaking free so she beats him unconscious and talks Vincent into calming down. In Joe’s office, he tells Cat that he is glad she was snooping around as Judge Hanson was a friend of his but because she broke a number of rules to do it, in theory she should be fired. Instead, he demotes her and Tess to desk duty for a week. Evan rings Cat and tells her his morgue inspection was a success. The next scene shows however that the inspector is in fact a Muirfield agent who, under the guise of inspecting the morgue, was actually looking for the cross-species DNA which he hands over to Silverfox. At her apartment, Cat finds a note on the floor from Vincent telling her he’s on the fire escape. They talk and she tells him she understands that their communication needs to be on his terms. He wants to continue helping her with her investigations. They decide that a week can’t go by without one of them contacting the other and that she cannot go to the warehouse unless it’s a dire emergency. He then gives her his phone number which is only good for 3 days. It ends with Cat filling out the RSVP card and leaving a message for her dad to tell him that she isn’t coming with anyone but that she is not alone in the world. Quotes :Catherine: I just wish you were a normal guy. :Vincent: Ouch. ---- :J.T: Okay. We're all gonna die. I'm gonna get a Tums. ---- :J.T: Yeah, no Twitter either. You know why? He can't have any followers. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler Guest Cast *Lara Jean Chorostecki as Iris *Peter Outerbridge as Silverfox *Haaz Sleiman as Detective Wolansky *Yani Gellman as Sam *Roger Shank as Judge Hanson Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x03 Promo "All In" (HD)|Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x03 Extended Promo "All In" (HD)|Extended Promo Pictures AllIn Cat&Tess.jpg AllIn Catherine 2.jpg AllIn Catherine Vincent&J.T.jpg AllIn Catherine&Tess.jpg AllIn Catherine.jpg AllIn Catherine2.jpg AllIn Catherine3.jpg AllIn Tess&Catherine.jpg AllIn Tess.jpg AllIn Vincent.jpg AllIn Vincent2.jpg Sam.jpg|Sam Iris2.jpg|Iris Iris.jpg Hanson.jpg|Judge Hanson Trivia *All In was watched by 1.88 million viewers in the USA. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Featured Episodes